


Inebriation

by grelleswife



Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [13]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, Ambrose - Freeform, Collaboration, Eddie the demon, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: During a night out at a local club, Eddie and Ambrose are reminded how intoxicating love can be.A sequel to "Meet the Parents" and "Romance Blooms."Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281
Kudos: 1





	Inebriation

“You probably think my face is red because of you, but it’s not,” Eddie protested as a blush spread over their cheeks.

Ambrose chuckled at that lame excuse, running a hand through his own hair and idly tucking it back. He inched closer to his demon on the plush booth seat, his other arm resting on the top, right behind Eddie’s head.

“Then why _is_ it red, sweetheart?” he goaded the imp.

“Hmm?” Ambrose hummed, arm slipping from the seat to run his fingers through Eddie’s black hair. It was so much softer than a human’s!

Eddie blinked owlishly, overcome by a euphoria that made them feel weightless, as if the lightest breeze could whisk them away. This was a novel experience, but the imp wondered if they were picking up on Ambrose’s emotions again. Due to more than just their contract, the two shared a close bond. That connection had made Eddie increasingly sensitive to Ambrose’s moods…could the hazy, insouciant sense of well-being emanate from him?

It didn’t help that Ambrose looked absolutely gorgeous in his skimpy black outfit and dark high-heeled boots. Laughter danced in his beautiful grey eyes, and Eddie was sure the corvus knew just how tantalizing he appeared. Those fingers caressing their hair made Eddie’s face even hotter.

“Um…it’s crowded, is all. I suppose it’s warmer than normal in this club,” the imp stuttered.

“Mmm, maybe so. But we’ve only been here half n’ hour, tops, Ed. I don’t think you’d get _that_ red on room temperature alone,” Ambrose murmured teasingly. He stared at his companion, never looking away, even when he reached over to grab his glass again and take another sip.

Meanwhile, the hand in Eddie’s hair traveled down their face and neck, stroking in a way that made it clear he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Mnn, you haven’t even touched your drink, hun. I know you can’t taste things the same, but it’s not gonna hurt ya to try, is it?” he asked when finally putting his glass back. Then Ambrose shifted, lifting a leg and crossing it over the other.

And then his hand snuck over Eddie’s leg, rubbing their thigh. Ambrose’s smirk deepened.

Eddie shifted in their seat and bit their bottom lip when Ambrose grew bolder. They’d given a threadbare excuse; little wonder that he’d seen right through it. The imp found themselves scooting closer, yearning for his touch. Ambrose’s lowered inhibitions and their mutual need caused Eddie’s head to swim.

Oh wait! He’d asked them a question.

“Um…never really had alcohol before. Other masters didn’t offer me libations.”

“Relax, precious. ’s on me.” That roving hand continued rubbing his thigh, and Eddie whimpered.

“O-okay.” They lifted the glass to their lips, wrinkling their nose at the drink’s harshness.

“Mmm…so strong. Why do humans like this?”

Ambrose threw back his head and guffawed. Eddie’s heart pounded in their ears as they looked at that elegant profile. “We love what’s bad for us, sometimes,” he drawled. “But let’s have a toast.” He raised his glass, and Eddie shyly clinked theirs against it.

“Cheers.”

After taking another sip, Ambrose reached out a slender finger and lightly tapped the demon’s nose. “So. Damn. Cute,” he whispered, gaze heavy-lidded but hungry.

Eddie tried to look affronted, still not used to being given this much affection, not to mention they’d only recently started to…“go out” as Ambrose called it.

“You haven’t even drunk that much yourself… A-Ambrose…” Eddie flushed further at saying the mortal’s name, as they were still getting used to that as well.

Not to mention how special names were in general to demonkind. To be trusted with a person’s name, their _true_ name, was quite special. Especially for an imp like Eddie, who, unlike hell’s more powerful demons, had never had a name of their own.

They carefully took another sip of the liquor. The imp had ordered the same as Ambrose since they’d had no idea what to order at all, and yet now, it felt like perhaps they should’ve done research on modern alcoholic drinks.

“Um…Ambrose?” Eddie squeaked when they lowered they glass again.

“Mhmmm?” The boy hummed, then butted Eddie’s head with his. His eyes crinkled mirthfully at Eddie’s reaction when the imp let out a gasp, then smiled a little to themselves.

“When you drink like this at other times…how many glasses do you have, exactly?”

It seemed like such a simple question, and Ambrose didn’t have enough brain power to think why the imp was asking.

“Weeeelll, it depends on the mood I think I’m it at the time. In the past, when I ah…had really shitty days, I’d just…” he shrugged, “Go all out and get absolutely _shitfaced_.” But he laughed at bringing it up, as if he didn’t care that he was laying past vulnerabilities bare.

Eddie’s eyes went huge. “A…Ambrose…” the demon breathed, a swirl of emotions twisting within them and quickly overtaking everything…Their own, mixed with whatever it was Ambrose was currently feeling.

“Yeah, an’ like I said, other times when it wasn't so bad…” He lifted his hand from Eddie’s thigh and waggled it in the air. “Ehh, still drank a _biiiit_ more than I probably should’ve,” he snickered.

If possible, Eddie’s eyes widened further. And before the boy could say another word, his demon grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him passionately.

Ambrose flailed momentarily, before placing a hand against Eddie’s upper back, while the other cup their waist.

“Oh, dear…” Eddie sighed as they pulled back slightly, eyes glassy and not as brown as they were before. “I’m here now, so you don’t have to do that…you don’t have to…” the demon rambled.

Ambrose just groaned.

The kind, worried (and tipsy) expression on Eddie’s face sent a pang through Ambrose’s chest. Dragging Eddie into his lap, he replied with another kiss, longer and messier than the first. A couple of people nearby were shooting them pointed looks, but Ambrose didn’t give a damn. The booze was kicking in, and all he cared about right now was lavishing affection on Eddie. The feelings he normally kept locked away spilled out as he kissed the increasingly flustered imp, and his hands wandered wherever they pleased.

“Gods…you’re so important to me, Ed, you know that?” Eddie’s eyes widened, and they gasped when Ambrose bit down on their neck. “My sugar…you don’t judge, and you always listen…such a sweetheart…dunno what I’d do without you…an’ then on top of it all you’re pretty as hell…”

“A-ambrose…”

The corvus nuzzled Eddie before touching his forehead to the imp’s. “I love you, I love you…”

Eddie wrapped their arms around Ambrose’s neck, the combined emotions of demon and master reaching a new intensity. Ambrose wasn’t especially talkative most of the time, so this outpouring of affection—in _public_ —almost made them swoon.

“I love you, too,” they whispered, confident by now that this was the best label for what they felt for this man.

Ambrose turned bright pink. “Rosy,” Eddie giggled, gently running their fingers over his cheekbone.

Ambrose tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing. “Watcha mean, Ed?”

“Talkin’ ‘bout youuu,” the little demon said before giggling again. “Coz you’re Amb _rose_ , an’ you’re the one blushing now. So you’re Rosy.” Ambrose’s flustered look compelled them to give him another kiss.

“Horrible pun, Ed,” Ambrose groaned, but the doting smile on his face told a different story.

“But…back to what I was sayin’ earlier,” Eddie continued, pausing for a moment to remember how this had all started (their head was getting fuzzy), “you…don’t ever have to drink away your pain again…you have me…if you need to get drunk, _get drunk on me_.”

The corvus once again froze in utter awe, staring at this demon and thinking over what they’d just told him.

Next thing Eddie knew, the boy hung his head, letting his hair fall over his face like a curtain as he hid it away, while all his emotions raged on in his drunken state.

Eddie’s mouth trembled as they picked up on this, and once again they leaned in further, gently parted his hair, and kissed that beautiful rosy face, those cheeks that now had little streams of salt water running down.

“I mean it, Rosy,” they whispered tenderly. “I’m here for you, always. Forever. And remember that…that even _after_ we can be together too, and you’ll finally get to be a demon!” They wanted to do everything in their power at this point to make the mortal happy. Eddie nudged Ambrose with their head like a cat and started stroking his long, white hair.

“I’m…still not used to this…” Ambrose finally got out, and all his confidence from moments ago had evaporated.

“I know, I know,” Eddie nodded. “We’re both experiencin’ new things…but we’re doing it together, right?” They kissed Ambrose’s neck, sighing and trembling with the mixture of hope and desire and the tiny bit of confusion from their master. The emotions threatened to sweep to overwhelm them, but they didn’t care.

They’d do it for their Ambrose.

Ambrose shook as he just squeezed the demon in a hug. Like a teddy bear. But no, this was better. So much better.

“Right,” he finally answered. Lifting his head, he pulled back enough to give Eddie a grateful smile, and then went in again for… the most passionate kiss he’d likely ever given anyone, gently cupping the demon’s face in his hands.

Eddie gasped. The tenderness that filled Ambrose’s soul engulfed them like the ocean’s waves, sweeping them far away. The demon trembled and kissed Ambrose back, frantically trying to convey the depth of their love for this mortal. A wet warmth trickled down Eddie’s cheeks.

“Oh baby, don’t cry,” Ambrose whispered softly, kissing their round little face wherever he could reach.

“’s all so much…” They stroked Ambrose’s hair with the back of the hand bearing their contract seal, causing it to tingle.

“…but you want more, don’t you? _Need_ more, Rosy, I can sense it. Let me fill your emptiness.” That lovely shade of pink bloomed on his face when the mortal realized what Eddie meant. For a moment, he just cradled them to his chest.

“Yes…but not here, precious…back at the apartment?" Eddie nodded. The garish lights and raucous music of the club would have profaned the intimacy that Ambrose craved now. The mortal leaned in closer. "Your eyes are showing,” he laughed, their shorthand for when Eddie’s eyes reverted to their true color.

The imp stammered bashfully. “I’m sor—"Ambrose quieted them with another kiss. "Beautiful,” he murmured.

The two stumbled clumsily out of their booth, wrapping their arms around eachothers’ waists as they headed out beneath a starry sky to their apartment.

All the way they stayed as close as they could, swaying a little because they both felt so lightheaded.

“Thi-this reminds me of that one old movie of the man who had such a good night…he started s-singing—”

“In the raaaaaain?” Ambrose sang out the rest, grinning because he knew exactly what his demon was talking about. They often spent long nights watching classic films together.

Eddie giggled, the sound so beautiful. “Yes! Ridiculous but such a-a lovely way to show how…h-how a human f-falls for…a-another.” Of course, there was plenty more to the movie, the struggles the trio went through in dreaded movie-making and such. But _that_ scene currently stood out to the imp as they thought of themselves and their human strolling along. It felt so charming.

Ambrose suddenly scooped up the demon, and proceeded hum said familiar tune while twirling and dancing his own way down the sidewalk.

Eddie laughed, covering their face, absolutely in disbelief that this was happening!

Finally, they were at the apartment complex, and Ambrose stopped a moment just outside, pressing Eddie to the door as he kissed them.

The demon gasped and whined, holding on tight and trying to kiss back. They were dizzy yet thrilled by the passion pouring from Ambrose’s soul.

While still nipping at that soft mouth, Ambrose pushed through the door as best he could.

Eddie giggled again, the sound echoing in the hallway, as the poor boy still kept trying to kiss them while struggling for his apartment keys.

But finally, they were home, and after the door was shut by a booted foot, Ambrose fully focused on the sweet imp in his clutches.

Ambrose weaved his way down the hall, holding Eddie tight. They both laughed when they bumped into the walls. The fact that they were busier kissing than watching where they were going didn’t help matters. Eventually, though, they made it to Ambrose’s bedroom.

“May I…may I undress you?” Eddie asked, already reaching beneath the human’s shirt to caress his skin.

“So proper, babe,” Ambrose laughed as he nuzzled Eddie’s cheek. “But you’d better!” Clothes soon fell in a tangled heap on the floor. Ambrose gently laid Eddie against the pillow, and the two resumed their kissing with unprecedented tenderness. “Sweet” wasn’t the word one would normally use to describe Ambrose Michaelis, but his soft expression as he gazed down at Eddie was just that. Oddly enough, that sweetness made Eddie lose their glamour all the more quickly. Tendrils of their essence wound around Ambrose’s legs and torso like ivy. They stroked his back with the greatest of care, lest their claws mar it. And they felt their horns coming out, sweeping downwards towards the back of their head. Ambrose’s finger skimmed along one of them, and Eddie gave a little shiver. Their horns were highly sensitive, so having them touched like this was an exquisite pleasure. That pleasure intensified as Ambrose kissed the horn nearest to him, starting at the base and traveling along its length.

“Rosy, you’re perfect…” They felt the mortal’s lips curve into a smile.

“That would be you, precious.”

Eddie couldn’t stop grinning even if they wanted to, but they really wanted to prove how much they…they _loved_ their human.

Eddie suddenly got an idea. Taking Ambrose’s right hand in one of their clawed ones, they rubbed a thumb over the inside palm while they kissed each black-nailed fingertip.

Ambrose paused, knowing already where this was going, but still…actually feeling it made him shudder violently. He immediately dove down to kiss over that sweet, delicate face, even while the demon licked and sucked at his hand.

“Babe…babe you’re killin’ me…” Ambrose groaned, practically having to hide his face at the strange embarrassment from getting this riled up while his hand was being fondled.

“And you weren’t doing the same to me?” Eddie threw back, nipping with their sharp teeth.

Little cries of pleasure broke free from Ambrose’s mouth. Eddie had quickly figured out that the gentlest touch or kiss against those hands made him melt, and watching (and feeling, with their spiritual senses) the young mortal grow flustered and shaky was intoxicating.

“F-fair…enough…” Ambrose responded, breathing heavily. “Guess I deserve this.” Eddie kept nipping at him, but they tried not to bite down too hard. Gentleness should come before passion tonight.

“You deserve all my love,” (a kiss pressed against his palm)

“And respect,” (a kiss against the contract seal)

“And adoration.” They took his hand and cradled it against their cheek, blinking dreamily up at their human. Ambrose’s face glowed pink, though he tried to hide it behind his luminous white hair. Eddie quietly brushed those cascading locks aside and kissed his forehead. “Don’t be shy, dear.” Using their tentacles, the imp softly but firmly pushed Ambrose onto his back, then rolled over to lie flush against his body. “May be a demon…but I want—I need—to worship you.”

Ambrose was already trembling under the demon, chest rising and falling. He _definitely_ wasn’t used to this. “I…I’m not like some kinda royalty, Eddie. Y-You don’t need to—”

Eddie shut him up with a slow but firm kiss against his mouth. The demon had no time to question their own surge of confidence, but just went with it, as they knew it may be the only opportunity they’d get with their moody human.

“Technically, you are, but that isn’t why I want to do this… It’s because you’re more than that in my eyes. So much more.” The demon kissed along the sculpted jaw, perfect as a Greek statue of antiquity.

“You are my beloved,” they whispered, “My precious corvus.” They sighed. “My _prince_.”

Oh, Ed,” Ambrose moaned. Being on the receiving end like this…and seeing Eddie so empowered…it took his breath away.

The imp laughed, punctuating their remarks with kisses along his neck. “Now, don’t die on me. I need to show you how much I love you. Every—single—inch.”

Though still dazed, Ambrose laid himself bare, accepting that love without reservation. He was completely vulnerable, but if anything that made Eddie more gentle. They really did treat him like a prince, each touch conveying how precious Ambrose was in their eyes. Ambrose softly whispered all the thoughts he normally kept under lock and key, how much he needed Eddie, how he couldn’t imagine his life without the imp. When they reached the peak, Eddie cradled Ambrose as he rode it out. For a while after, the two just cuddled, and Eddie purred up a storm when Ambrose rested his head against their chest. Ambrose wanted to stay awake and talk with his wonderful demon, but his eyelids couldn’t stop drooping.

Eddie patted his cheek affectionately. “I think you’re feeling those drinks from earlier,” they teased.

“Not…sleepy…” he mumbled, basking in the demon’s warmth.

The last thing he remembered before drifting off was a soft kiss to the forehead. “Good night, Rosy.”


End file.
